Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 21
Suggestions Impa vs. Nabooru Sheikah vs. Gerudo. Guy22 : : It's not a bad fight, but I don't see it as a very interesting or engaging one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not really sure if it's my place to vote, but I think this fight is pretty good. Xicera : : Nabooru was just in a fight with ashei. NintendoGamer1124 : : As I recall, that was 4 (or more) weeks ago, so it doesn't matter in the slightest. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:04, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Too similar. User:Stardude613 : : Too generic. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Wolf Link vs. Fierce Deity's Mask Battle of Link's feral forms. Metroidhunter32 18:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : For those interested I just looked up fierce in the dictionary and one of the listed defentions was feral. Metroidhunter32 18:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :I dont like it because I like things that are more "out there". NintendoGamer1124 : : So they're feral. That doesn't say much. I don't see much of a relation beyond that, and I think that it might be a one-sided fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see anything wrong with this, really. Both forms are pretty popular and I can't really decide which one would win. I like it. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Not a bad idea. Better than some. User:Stardude613 : :Ironically. Solar flute : :Humor me Solar flute how can you suggest a fight one week and oppose it the next? Metroidhunter32 01:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : Maybe he realized he didn't think it was a very good fight after all. It's not wrong to do that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : :That's exactly it. That's why i said "ironicaly." Solar flute Tingle vs. Agitha Who disturbs you more? Incase your wondering why I posted this it is because I wanted to poll people on this. Also read my message in the comments area. NintendoGamer1124 : : We all know that people find Tingle more disturbing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:52, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :Too crazy to work, but not crazy enough to work. Solar flute 20:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Tingle is disturbing. Agitha is just weird. User:Stardude613 : : To answer your question, Panic! at the Disco disturbs me more. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Tingle would win anyday. : : ?????? User:Dragonmaster kayla : : They're both weird and disturbing but tingles more evil than agitha. she's just obsessed with butterfly princessess or whatever. tingle's a midget dude with weird clothes. --Link vs dark link 23:22, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : This doesn't make much sense. -PhantomGanonUsurper27 : : Xykeb Zraliv, there are people ou there, like me, for instance, that like Tingle. I know that you didn't say that you had anything against Tingle, only that you thought that he was more annoying than Agitha. It's just that some people may misunderstand you. -PhantomGanonUsurper27 : : I didn't say he was annoying - in fact, I'' don't find Tingle annoying or disturbing. I was just saying that people ''in general find Tingle more disturbing. It's like Navi. I know that most people find Navi annoying, so I'll acknowledge that a Navi vs. (somebody most people don't find annoying) fight will probably not do well, even though I don't find Navi annoying. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) : :you don't find him disturbing huh? Solar flute 08:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) follow this link -> http://www.brawlinthefamily.com/comic059.html : : When it comes right down to it, he's just really immature. That's not disturbing. Kind of sad, but not disturbing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:33, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ReDead vs. Gibdo Two enemies who are very much alike. Which one is cooler? Darth Boba Fett 19:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : No, just, no. Guy22 : :I am not sure. Solar flute 20:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : They're a little too similar, if you know what I mean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : Same model, different textures. Can't see it being a good fight, but not really a bad one either. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Korok vs. Deku plant races. Solar flute 20:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : It's not the most original fight, but I like it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : It's good enough. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : Not really that exciting. User:Stardude613 : : I forsee a one sided slaughter in favor of Deku. Metroidhunter32 02:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : : I think it would be an interesting fight, I guess. ?_? User:Dragonmaster kayla : : i dont think the korok could put up much of a fight but it would be intresting to see what the people think Oni Dark Link 22:15, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Bellum vs. Zant Two freaky villians battle it out! User:Stardude613 : : No relation whatsoever other than that they're both important villains. Also, Zant is from Twilight Princess, and, with Ashei vs. Nabooru being the exception, Twilight Princess things always win, especially compared to Phantom Hourglass things, since some people didn't like Phantom Hourglass very much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : :I'm not sure about that, so far there have only been two phantom hourglass battles (gleeok vs. Aquamentus and cubus vs. poe sisters) and Ph won 1/2 of them. Solar flute : : Not a good relation ship. Solar flute : : Not really. Gleeok isn't only in Phantom Hourglass. It's like saying that having a Dodongo win a Temple of Courage fight means that Ocarina of Time won the fight. The way I see it, Phantom Hourglass has won 0/1 of the Temple of Courage fights it's been in. Anyway, my point was that some people don't like Phantom Hourglass very much and therefore would vote for Zant, not that Phantom Hourglass has a history of losing Temple of Courage fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : : One-sided, but I wanna see it just to see how few votes Bellum gets. --AuronKaizer 19:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : That's not really a great reason to support a suggestion. I know I'll vote for Bellum, and I predict maybe 2-5 other people will. Zant will probably get 10-20 votes. That's really too one-sided to support it just to see how many votes one side will get. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : : I have a right to vote whatever I want to without people calling it "not a great reason". Sense of humor is fun. --AuronKaizer 00:11, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : : No offense, but that didn't seem to be your reasoning when you were getting on my case for saying that Kokiri vs. Deku was an obvious fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:57, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : : I have to say that two enemies in the series both from two different realms Wolflinklover123 23:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Moblin vs. Bulblin Darth Boba Fett : : If King Bulblin can beat Great Moblin, I would think that Bulblin could beat Moblin. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not sure |: User:Dragonmaster kayla : : Two brute races clash. I want this. --AuronKaizer 23:33, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : Now this is a fight I'd like to see! User:Stardude613 : : Heh, this fight sounds cool! Xicera 02:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : :moblins are popular enough (hopefully) Solar flute Arrghus vs. Barinade Battle of the giant jellyfish-ish things. In order to be defeated, a smaller enemy has to be pulled off them first.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : It's not a great fight, but I like it for some reason. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 04:09, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't know but barinade would win. --Link vs dark link 23:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : : I like this one. Better than most of the others, that's for sure. --AuronKaizer' 23:33, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : :Well there are three suggestions that all have 1 vote and I like this one best. 'Metroidhunter32' 01:50, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : : They aren't prominent or that interesting. Not that I'd only vote for fights with prominent characters. User:Stardude613 : : jellyfish are evil but its a pretty good idea. --Link vs dark link 23:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) : : i think this is an interesting idea! Ssherry92 Comments Either we're running out of good ideas, or we're getting a whole lot pickier about what a good fight is. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) both. Solar flute I think we've just gone through everything good. '''Metroidhunter32 01:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I'd choose number 2, if you don't include me in that "we're".--AuronKaizer 02:53, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I was saying "we're" as a general statement. Of course some people aren't included. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:20, 19 November 2008 (UTC) How do you suggest a fight? --Link vs dark link 23:26, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :You just put it in but you can't this week as there is already 8 fights. Metroidhunter32 00:17, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Huh. I only just realized that I have no math skills. Metroidhunter32 01:51, 21 November 2008 (UTC) thanks metroidhunter32 --Link vs dark link 23:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I probably wont be coming back here because the temple seems to be getting dull, the red to green ratio on each page is absurd and GROWING, and the temple is VERY SLOW in choosing new fights, and i have more pressing matters in my youtube group the NintendoGamingSociety. If you wish to contact me just send me a message via my youtube channel which is the exact same name as it is here. Farewell, NintendoGamer1124 would somebody other then me change the fight? Solar flute I don't have enough info, so I'd just mess it up. Otherwise I'd definately do it. Stardude613